headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie (novel)
| next = }} Carrie is an American novel of the horror and science fiction genres. It was written by author Stephen King and published through Doubleday Publishing Group. It was first released in hardcover edition on April 5th, 1974. The story revolves around eponymous Carietta "Carrie" White - a 16-year-old girl who develops the psionic ability of telekinesis. Due to her rigid Christian fundamentalist upbringing, which yields a complete lack of social skills, Carrie becomes the target of extreme ridicule from her classmates at Ewen High School. Now, one must ask themselves: How much body-shaming do you think a telekinetic chick who is half off her rocker to begin with willing to take before she decides to unleash a psychokinetic ass-whuppin' upon the whole town? Exactly 199 pages, that's how much. Appearances * Carrie White * Sue Snell * Billy Nolan * Annie Jenks * Harold Allison * Margaret White * Judith Brigham * J.W. Bankson * Don Barrett * Henry Blake * Tina Blake * Harry Block * David Bracken * Doug Brann * Otis Doyle * Vicky Hanscom * Chris Hargensen * George Kramer * Sally McManus * Thomas G. Mearton * Billy Preston * Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau * Donna Thibodeau * Humans * Pigs * Psychics * Maine * Chamberlain * Thomas Ewen Consolidated High School * Tennessee * Holy Bible * Automobiles * Student * Teacher * 1970s * 1979 * 1980s * 1986 * Electrocution * Head injuries * High school * Psychokinesis * Rape * Stabbing * Telekinesis * Telepathy Notes & Trivia * This is author Stephen King's first published novel. * Carrie received its first full length film adaptation in 1976. It was directed by Brian De Palma with a screenplay written by Lawrence D. Cohen. It was produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and released theatrically in the United States on November 3rd. * In 1999, a sequel film was produced called The Rage: Carrie 2. It was directed by Katt Shea and Robert Mandel with a script written by Rafael Moreu. It was released on March 12th, 1999. The movie starred Emily Bergl as Rachel Lang, who was Carrie White's half-sister on her father's side. * Carrie was remade a television movie in 2002. The miniseries was directed by David Carson with a teleplay written by Bryan Fuller. It was produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and premiered on NBC on November 4th, 2002. The film was intended as a backdoor pilot for a potential TV series that never manifested. The movie stars Angela Bettis as Carietta "Carrie" White, with Patricia Clarkson as her domineering mother, Margaret White. Other stars include Rena Sofer as Miss Desjarden, Kandyse McClure as Sue Snell, Emilie de Ravin as Chris Hargensen, Tobias Mehler as Tommy Ross, Jesse Cadotte as Billy Nolan, Meghan Black as Norma Watson and Katharine Isabelle as Tina Blake. * A second remake, released as a theatrical film, was directed by Kimberly Peirce and written by Lawrence D. Cohen and Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa. It was produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Screen Gems in association with Misher Films. It was released theatrically in the United States on October 13th, 2013. The movie stars Chloë Grace Moretz in the lead role of troubled telekinetic teen Carrie White and Julianne Moore as her overbearing religious mother Margaret. Other actors in the film include Gabriella Wilde as Sue Snell, Portia Doubleday as Chris Hargensen, Alex Russell as Billy Nolan, Zoë Belkin as Tina and Ansel Elgort as Tommy Ross. * The events of this book take place in what was then the near-future year of 1979. * The epilogue of this book, where Sue Snell is writing her memoirs takes place in 1986. * 440 people are killed during the "Black Prom" incident. See also External Links * Carrie at Wikipedia * * Carrie at the Stephen King Wiki